


There, for Each Other

by RuinedProject



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Sadness, Sweet Fluff, mood changes, not explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedProject/pseuds/RuinedProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chrom loses his wife, Sumia. He needs someone to be there for him. Robin unfortunately loses his wife, Tharja in a risen attack. Robin and Chrom under go a deep depression, but Robin seemed to be there for Chrom, and Chrom seemed to be there for Robin... (No lemon, just sweet fluff.)<br/>(This story was ripped from my Fanfiction.net account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> There... for Each Other
> 
> DISCLAIMER!: This story involves some feels and it includes Male Robin and Chrom (No lemon, just fluff). If you do not enjoy the feels or"Chrobin", then please click away. It's been a full 2 years before I returned to writing, be sure to remind me of common mistakes. If you so desire to, youcould listen to
> 
> Id (Sorrow) or even
> 
> And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?
> 
> to "Further Enhance" your experience with this heart destroyer. This will probably be my best work of writing yet. Thank you, never forget to leave a review, take a break and have some tea.

Robin was discussing the strategy with Chrom when he yawned from being tired. "So I was thinking-" Chrom cut him off. He looked at Robin and saw how he half dozed off multiple times during the conversation.

"Robin, go to bed. Tend to your wife, she needs you right now. We can discuss strategy later." Chrom looked at Robin. He smiled as he walked out the door. Robin rubbed his eyes as he walked to his tent, he yawned once again. Robin reached his tent and looked at his beautiful wife, Tharja who was supposed to be in her separate tent.

"She must have been trying my custom tomes and then helped herself to my bed." He thought to himself. He looked at her, mesmerized by how great her body was. She smiled in her sleep, that made Robin chuckle. He lost his train of thought and started remembering the great times he and Tharja had, he realized quickly that he was just staring at Tharja blankly. He remembered what he was doing and slid into bed next to Tharja.

"She has been through so much, Tharja doesn't deserve this. The thought of you, my love being tormented... brings tears to my eyes."She lost her best friend, Henry during a risen surprise attack not too long ago, she has had bad dreams since that very day. That very week of Henry's death, her dreams tormented her, she asked Robin to comfort her in her sleep. Robin held on to her a whole night, that night she had the most peaceful dream with her and Robin. He decided to make her happy tonight and wrap his arms around her to comfort her. He dozed off quickly.

The Dream

Robin got out of his bed, feeling... different. He got out of his bed still in his Tactician uniform and walked out the door. Chrom stood outside the tent waiting for Robin's arrival. Upon Robin walking up to Chrom, Chrom asked him a question.

"Robin, do you know what has happened?" Robin gulped, his heart pounding rapidly. Robin knew something bad happened.

"What h-happened Chrom?" Robin said nervously. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Sumia and Tharja... they...t-they..." Robin felt tears come to his eyes. Chrom stood there watching Robin, Chrom began to tear up along with Robin.

"No, no no!" Robin said. Chrom fell to his knees, letting the grass soak up his tears. Chrom tried to say it, but his heart wouldn't allow it. Robin fell to his knees. He grabbed Chrom and cried into his shoulders, Chrom did the same.

"By the gods why?" Chrom and Robin both cried out. Robin's body felt limp and relied on Chrom's body to hold him.

"Chrom... how could this happen? Why... why?!" Robin cried out, his tears being caught by Chrom's clothing. They both were holding each other for support. Chrom would never recover from this loss, Robin loved his Tharja so much, his heart had shattered into a million pieces that only Tharja could put back together. The only good thing is that Robin and Chrom are there for each other. Someone that Robin could cry into, someone that Chrom could talk to. Robin continued to cry into Chrom as Chrom did the same to Robin. Their true loves... gone. Dead, never to be hugged, kissed or talked to ever again, the only thing Chrom and Robin had... were each other.

Back into Reality

Robin shot up yelling and crying from the hyper-realistic nightmare. Tharja heard this and was the first one to the tent.

"That must be Robin, something must have happened... I'm coming Robin!" Chrom shot up from the planning sheet Robin had drew and followed Tharja to Robin's tent. Hearing anyone cry or yell made Chrom feel horrible... especially if it's Robin. Chrom arrived with Tharja to see Robin. Chrom was terrified of seeing Robin in such a state of distress. His soft heart led him to walk away and cry his eyes out, but Robin choked up some words.

"C-Chrom p-please stay!" Robin said those words and continued crying. Chrom walked up to Robin and sat on his bed, fighting the urge to cry into Robin and comfort him instead of Tharja. Tharja was able to sooth Robin and asked him what happened. Robin wiped his face of tears, only to have more come out.

"So, I got out of bed. Chrom was standing outside my tent and he said Sumia and you w-were..." Robin told himself not to cry, not to embarrass himself anymore. But the thought of Tharja being dead was too much for him to handle, he gave in and cried into Chrom's shoulders on accident. Chrom blushed and tears came from his eyes too. Robin looked up at Chrom and realized he made a total fool of himself. He let go and blushed.

"I'm s-sorry about that." Their blushes faded. Robin felt calm to Chrom's touch. The warmth of Chrom's body soothed him, he seemed to have stopped crying. Robin looked awkwardly at Tharja, she seemed to not care, as long as Robin felt better. She gave Robin a light kiss on the lips before leaving. Chrom stayed, looking into Robin's eyes, he broke the silence.

"I shouldn't have stayed. We will postpone to march to Plegia until you feel comfortable again, okay?" Robin said nothing, he just smiled and gave his best friend a hug. They both laughed. Chrom got up from Robin's bed.

"R-Robin, please never do that again. You know how I get when that happens. It hurts me so much to see you in such a state of distress." Chrom blushed and almost cried again, remembering that Sumia... has no way of surviving her sickness. Robin took note of what Chrom just said, he got up only to be greeted by the many faces of the shepherds looking terrified. This day continued on like any normal day. A few hours later, Robin was studying his strategies to the fullest when Tharja came in to possibly spend the night in his tent to comfort both of them, Tharja looked at Robin.

"Come with me." She said grabbing Robin's hand and bringing him to the Medic tent. Sumia lay there, holding Chrom's hand.

"I love you Sumia, I love you so much. I don't want you to go... I wanted to live a happy life and have children like we always dreamed of... Lucina and Cynthia. Remember?" Chrom's heart nearly exploded, knowing the woman of his life will die soon. It was said by Lissa that these are her last moments.

"Yes, Cynthia and Lucina. Our children." Sumia smiled and then coughed. Chrom smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, our children, I love you Sumia. Please... always remember that." Chrom put his fingers into Sumia's hair and gave her one last kiss before she died. She kissed back. Chrom noticed her grip was getting weaker. His mouth open, about to scream to the gods. Sumia eventually let go. Chrom didn't scream, he got up... glaring at her body. This will be the last time he will see her before she is buried in the royal cemetery, Robin started to walk back to his tent... Robin and Chrom were both distraught with today's events. Moments later Chrom arrived and looked at Robin.

"I know, I saw. I'm so sorry." Robin's eyes teared up as Chrom collapsed into Robin's arms. Chrom gave in and screamed, the noises were muffled by Robin's chest. Chrom's tears were soaked up by Robin's coat. He was... there for Chrom, he always will be there, and Chrom will be there for Robin. They both cried for the loss of Sumia, after today's events destroyed both of them. It felt great for them to release their feelings to each other. Their bond of friendship was unbreakable, it felt as if they... were 2 halves of a greater whole. They were meant to be... they both found themselves questioning their friendship with one another. They knew deep down that their couldn't be love between the General and his Man Tactician. Chrom needed kids. But Lissa could... they both battled and denied these thoughts. Trying to avoid one another because of what was happening now. Chrom eventually stopped, it was hard for Robin to stop in time with Chrom but he managed to. Chrom pulled his head out of Robin's chest, smiling from the comfort of Robin's arms and body.

"I will be here for you Chrom... always. If you ever need to talk to someone, talk to me." Chrom smiled while Robin wiped the rest of the tears off Chrom's face.

"Same goes to you Robin, I will always be there for you." Chrom hugged Robin, both of them blushing in the process. Chrom smiled and left his tent.

Sumia's Funeral

Everyone celebrated the life of Sumia. Robin wrote a paper about Sumia's life. It took lots of courage for Robin to say his words up in front of the shepherds, especially in front of Chrom...

"Gods damn my brain, stop thinking about Chrom for once." He thought to himself. He stood up next to the coffin of where Sumia's body laid.

"Today my friends... we gathered to celebrate the life of Sumia. She was a brave pegasus knight, always throwing herself in front of Chrom to save him from a fatal blow. The one person to be there for Chrom when he was in need. Someone will soon take the role of being Chrom's friend to be there for him. But until the time comes for him to re-marry, we all should take part in rebuilding the spirit of Chrom. Sumia passed away and left a legacy, a legacy we shall never forget." Chrom cried into his hands from Robin's powerful words. The funeral was over, hearts were broken. Robin proceeded to leave the area, hands behind his back. Chrom caught up to him.

"I shall not speak to you Chrom." Chrom was shocked, being rejected by his best friend.

"But Robin... I need you right now... please. You said you would always be there for me. Why not now when I need you most?" Chrom grabbed his shoulder.

"Do not make contact with me, you are of exalted blood. You must have children for the legacy to continue... we are great friends sure... and I know I will be there for you Chrom. But not now." Chrom was broken, shot down by his best friend just for trying to talk to him. Chrom grabbed his shoulder again, Robin looked back angry.

"Damnit Chrom! We can't be friends anymore! You must understand this! Why do you persist?! If we continue to go on and escalate our friendship bad things WILL happen!" Robin yelled. Yelled at... by his best friend. What happened to the Robin I knew and loved? Chrom was heartbroken... he began to tear up in his eyes and walk the other way. Robin felt horrible... but no tears fell from his eyes. Chrom returned to his tent and Robin went to a tent of his own.

"Gods damn me and my love for Chrom... damn me." He thought to himself. He pulled out his nearest book and tried to get his mind off Chrom... and what he did to him.

Just then Robin heard a scream... a familiar scream. No it wasn't Chrom's... but it was... Tharja's. Robin and Chrom bumped into each other running to where they think they might have heard the scream. The other shepherds followed behind Chrom and Robin.

"No... by the gods. Tharja and Sumia... dead?" Just then Robin stopped dead in his tracks. Time seemed to have slowed... was his dream true? Would this happen after what he did to Chrom? His... consequences? Robin ran to his tent and abandoned the group by pure instinct.

"What's his problem?" Lon'qu asked Chrom. Chrom ignored this question and they found the source of the screaming. Tharja was there fighting off the Risen and protecting a village by herself, someone explained...

"Until a risen Assassin shot a bow into her. She was brave... we all thank her for her sacrifice." A maiden said to Chrom. She pointed to the body... the arrow lodged right into her skull, she almost immediately died on impact. Her scream was her last words.

"But she said one thing before she died..." Chrom was dying to know.

"She said she loves a man named Robin... with all her heart." Chrom and the shepherds were brought to tears.

"Thank the gods Robin isn't here." Chrom said to himself.

"This would destroy him... yet he must know." The village people thanked the shepherds for coming to get rid of the risen... at the cost of Robin's beloved wife. The village paid for the funeral. Robin was in the corner of his tent, hiding himself because they knew what they would say.

"My dream, predicted it all. Now all I have is Chr- GODS DAMN MY BRAIN STOP THINKING ABOUT CHROM!" Robin yelled to himself. He was on his knees and tears flooding from his eyes. All he really did have is Chrom...

"Is this my fate!? To die a horrible death knowing that my wife has died? WHY GODS... WHY?!" A shadowy figure was just outside listening to Robin's thoughts that he yelled to himself. This man outside was Chrom, listening to his true feelings about his life.

"My life is horrible, wretched and painful! I wish to die now! I can't stand this anymore!" Chrom was shocked at hearing his words.

"Why? Why Tharja? You were the only one keeping me together! Sumia's death almost brought me to suicide! Now Tharja? What have I done to deserve this?" Chrom knew he couldn't hear much more of this, he started to slowly walk with regret and fear, his legs trembling every step. He stood there looking at Robin with his heart pounding.

"No, Chrom. No! NO! PLEASE CHROM TELL ME SHE'S OKAY!" Chrom didn't have to speak, Robin knew what happened.

"There is one thing she said before she died... she said she loved you with all her heart." Robin cried to the point where it was hurting him... but he couldn't stop himself. As much as Chrom wanted to stay and help him... what Robin said at the funeral it was pretty clear that he didn't want to be his friend anymore, they couldn't be there for each other. He tried choking up words for Chrom to stay but his emotions wouldn't let him. Chrom had no tears... he just walked straight to his tent.

A Couple Hours Later

Robin had still been crying... but silently. Nobody could here him weep. Robin decided it was best for him to get some rest. After all that had happened today he needed his alone time to get his rest.

Dream

Robin stood next to Tharja's dead body. Nobody had taken it, mourned it or even touched it. Chrom stood next to Robin, both of them distraught. Both of their eyes were already flooding tears. Chrom held Robin into his chest. After all, best friends are there for each other.

"How could this happen? Chrom tell me what happened!" Robin cried into his chest.

"Robin... I don't know. We were too late. I'm so sorry." Robin cried even harder. This crying and pain continued in Robin's dream.

"She looks so peaceful. I wish I told her I loved her before she died." Robin was destroyed... no happiness left in him. Nothing to cheer him up. Just Chrom there at his side to support him.

Back Into Reality

Chrom woke up feeling like the world was on top of his shoulders. His tactician was in a state of total distress and he was the one to come up with the plans by himself now. He was walking down the line of tents, about to yell to get everyone to wake up. He was by Robin's tent looking at Robin. He thought about waking him up nicely, but alas... they aren't friends anymore. Chrom looked at Robin again and noticed that tears were coming from his eyes during his rest. Chrom knew what was about to happen. Robin shot up from his rest, unable to talk, unable to cry and unable to scream. His eyes shifted to Chrom who was running toward him. Robin was shocked. He couldn't do anything except cry into Chrom, who was there for him. The warmth of Chrom's body soothed Robin. He held Chrom tightly to make sure he wouldn't leave.

"C-Chrom! I'm s-sorry for what I s-said! P-Please never l-leave my s-side again!" Robin said in complete distraught. Chrom was there for Robin. Never to leave his side. Not after Robin helped him.

"I won't Robin. You're my best friend, a true friend. Why would I even dare leave you?" Chrom said. Hearing Chrom say this soothed Robin's heart. He felt comfortable again.

"What I said was wrong Chrom. I should have never said that to you. We are great friends... 2 halves of a greater whole. I'm deeply sorry Chrom. Do you forgive me?" Robin asked, his cheeks lightly blushed. Chrom nodded and smiled.

"Of course I do." Chrom almost found himself falling for Robin... or was he? Chrom stood there looking into his eyes. After all this stress... hate and un-forgiving fate that had been brought to both of them, they still smiled and moved forward. Robin and Chrom began blushing.

"His eyes look so vibrant. I wonder if he... loves me?" Chrom thought to himself. But after all this, Robin was still right about him having to have children to pass on the legacy. But this felt right to Chrom... he felt happy in Robin's arms.

"I love you Chrom... but this cannot be. I wish we could be together. I really do. You must find another woman. I love you so much... but I must move on." Robin thought to himself. He let his arms free of Chrom. They both were heavily blushing while still looking into each other's eyes. Their love couldn't be explained. They didn't want to admit either. That very night Robin had the most beautiful dream of his lifetime.

Dream

Robin and Chrom stood next to one another on a hill during sunset.

"Robin, I have to tell you something..." Robin began blushing. He knew what this was about.

"I have to tell you something too." Chrom heavily blushed.

"Robin... I... feel incomplete without you. You make me feel whole again... after Sumia's passing... I wanted to end my life. But your were there for me, those times you took me in... you helped me through my toughest times and I thank you." They both blushed deeply... it felt as if their faces were on fire.

"You helped me... that day when I accidentally cried into you... I felt so much better. Knowing that you were there for me made me feel like I can trust you with even my deepest secrets. Chrom I..." Chrom put his finger over Robin's mouth. They both blushed intensely.

"You don't have to talk anymore. Robin... I love you." They both smiled and blushed uncontrollably. Chrom put his and on Robin's cheek and his other hand went to hold on Robin's back as he leaned in for a unforgettable kiss that filled him and Robin with joy. They leaned away... wishing the beautiful moment lasted longer.

"Chrom... thank you so much. I would have never told you. You have no idea how happy I am." Robin cried tears of joy into Chrom's chest.

"You've made my life brighter since Tharja's passing. I love you Chrom." Robin leaned in for another heart warming kiss. This passionate moment seemed to have lasted forever...

Back Into Reality

Robin awoke from the greatest dream of his life.

"By the gods... that dream was amazing. Is this how I truly feel?" Robin asked himself. He stretched his arms only to be greeted by an unknown presence.

"About who?" Chrom stood outside the entrance to Robin's tent. Robin jumped and blushed.

"By the g-gods, C-Chrom... you scared me." Chrom frowned. He wanted his answer. Robin just wanted to wrap his arms around Chrom and never let go. He wanted to re-live his dream of being with Chrom up on that hill.

"Robin, you seem uneasy. If something is wrong... you know you can tell me. Right?" Robin was barely holding himself together. His blush got redder, his arms and legs twitching.

"Robin, please tell me what's going on. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell anything." Robin's blush became as red as it could, his face was on fire. His arms were begging for him to hug Chrom. At this point, Chrom had it all figured out. He blushed deeply as he walked closer to Robin. Robin almost screamed.

"C-Chrom... no. I don't want this to happen! G-go away p-please!" Robin closed his eyes and put his arms out in front of him. Chrom really did want to hear what he knew was going on from Robin himself.

"Please Robin, tell me what's going on. You can trust me." Chrom officially gave up, it was no use for him to keep going. It could ruin their friendship.

"I'll be back later Robin, please tell me what happened later. Okay?" Chrom's blush faded. Robin nodded- on accident. He didn't really want to tell Chrom how he felt about him. Robin had a light blush every time he thought about Chrom during that time span. He was reading his books trying to think of a way to get out of this... but he needed Chrom.

"Robin... just accept your fate that you love Chrom. I'm sure he likes you too. After he treated you and you treated him." Robin was on the brink of insanity and tears.

"But I'll ruin his life..." Robin said to himself- out loud. He knew he loved Chrom, but loving Chrom and being partners would ruin his reputation of being the man who discontinued his family bloodline.

"I know I love him... there must be a way I can love him. I know he loves me back... he has to. Ever since the day I seen him I felt my heart warming because of his presence. I was there for him... and he was there for me. Our toughest time breakthroughs have been because of our friendship... our love for each other. When I cried into him on accident... I felt whole again. Releasing my feelings for someone I TRULY loved and cared for. Sure... I loved Tharja, but not as much as Chrom. The main reason married Tharja is because if I was caught with someone else... she wouldn't forgive me. By the gods... my fate has me going towards my true love, Chrom." Robin said out loud to himself, he wanted to continue... but Chrom walked in after hearing all of this. Robin heard his footsteps... he was scared to death. He didn't want Chrom to succumb to his love for him. His deepest, reddest blush returned as he turned around, twitching uncontrollably to see the man he truly loved and would die for standing, inches away from him. He got up from his chair to confront Chrom. His blush was as red, if not a deeper red than Robin's. Chrom truly felt happy, his smile was as glimmering and as cute as Tharja's. His blue eyes were vibrant and beautiful. They looked at each other for a few seconds, blushing, Chrom was smiling though Robin wasn't... in fact he was sweating from being nervous. Chrom finally broke the silence.

"That's just what I wanted to hear from you in the first place. I'm sorry if this isn't what you want Robin, but I want this. I think this is the best route for me." Chrom chuckled a few times before getting a few small steps closer to Robin. Robin was paralyzed from fear and the thought of the man of his dreams finally falling in love with him. Robin smiled as his blush reached it's final state of red. Chrom broke the silence yet again.

"I truly do love you Robin, and my bloodline won't be discontinued. Lissa will be getting married to Lon'qu in a day or so. She said that her and his bonds are at their highest and she saw him buy a ring at a local store. Love is going around Robin, and I love you... do you love me back?" Chrom had his gloved hand on Robin's face, waiting for an answer to come out.

"I... I do want this. I love you Chrom." Robin said. Chrom smiled even more as he leaned in for a kiss that was so calming for Robin he nearly melted. He grabbed on to Chrom's shoulders to get a firm grip to keep this moment going for as long as it could. Chrom and Robin felt complete together. They didn't want this moment to end, they wanted it to last for an eternity. They ended the kiss slowly with there eyes opening once again to greet each other once again. Robin broke this silence.

"I love you so much Chrom... never leave me. I need you right now, and I assume you need me right?" Chrom nodded a yes. Robin stroked his hair and kissed him once again. This kiss was faster, ending quicker than the first one.

"I'm so glad me and you are finally together at last Robin. Please, promise me that you love me." Chrom just wanted one last confirmation that Robin loved him.

"I do Chrom. I love you with all my heart." Robin hugged Chrom, feeling his warmth come on to him. Chrom and Robin were finally happy once again. Their blushes never did fade as they walked outside of the tent, holding hands. Frederick, Cordelia, Gaius and the other shepherds were gathered around just outside the tent.

"I'm happy you found peace once again milord. May the gods smile upon this day." Frederick said with smile. Chrom and Robin's blush somehow gotten even to a deeper red. They refused to stop holding hands, they were proud they found happiness in each other no matter what.

"It's good to see you finally back in shape captain." Cordelia grinned.

"I gotta say, it's been awhile since I've seen you smile." Gaius said, not intending to make a rhyme.

"Happy with the person you truly love, I wish I could find that. The Vaike will find his woman one day." Vaike laughed, but not at Robin and Chrom.

"We are glad you all are supporting our choice. Thank you all... so much." Chrom smiled at everyone, both Robin and Chrom were still blushing. Robin and Chrom looked at each other once again, both crying tears of joy, as they went in for another kiss of passion and love. Everyone Aw'ed. They broke their kiss, still crying, Robin hugged Chrom. Burying his face into Chrom's broad chest. The group left them alone and walked away, everyone smiling while Cordelia was crying tears of joy. But Lissa stayed.

"I'm so happy to see you happy brother! Guess what?" Lissa asked.

"What?" Robin and Chrom both laughed.

"Lon'qu proposed to me!" Robin and Chrom were stunned for a moment, but they were so happy for her. Chrom gave her a great big hug. Lon'qu came from the shadows.

"It is true, Chrom. Will you allow me to take your sister away from you so soon?" Lon'qu asked, blushing.

"Yes you may. I'm happy for you both." Lissa and Lon'qu left the scene, Lon'qu carry Lissa off her feet, leaving Robin and Chrom all alone.

"I love you Chrom!" Robin sounded as happy as can be.

"I love you so much Robin!" They both were still crying tears of joy. Chrom and Robin went into another kiss. The sun began setting. They both were truly happy, wishing yet again this moment could last forever...

END

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it... I hope you enjoyed this story. I shed a couple tears reading this over again. I hope you enjoyed the fluff and feels. I could make a sequel if I wanted... or I could start a new story about Male Robin and Chrom... You can even send me a personal request through mail (no lemon requests. Requesting a lemon will result in a block from me). I was thinking about doing another Chrom x Male Robin story super fluff like this. Make sure to leave your final thoughts in a review/comment and even suggest another idea for me. (Though I'm a bit into Chrom x Male Robin right now.) Another thing... I am on Fanfiction.net, that is where my stories are probably going to be seen first. My name is the exact same thing. Don't forget to leave a positive (or critique) comment and give kudos. Oh and also, there are two friends that might not believe this is my story.
> 
> I'm here to tell you that this is indeed my story ShizuMau and Winry :) .
> 
> Thank you, never forget to leave a review, take a break and have some tea.


End file.
